cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie
Jacqueline Marie Veldom "Jackie" LeRange is an 11-year-old girl from Cyberchase whose favorite color is yellow. She is voiced by Novie Edwards s. She is friends with the rest of the Cybersquad and her sense of neatness and organization often helps them to solve their problems faster. She seems to have a crush on Slider. Personality Despite her beauty, Jackie is known to be melodramatic at times, resulting in Matt making fun of her. It is always a necessity for her to create a plan before she and the Cybersquad could start a quest or try something new. She paces when she needs to think carefully. She can be very soft and sweet when it comes to meeting little or young cyborgs, such as Poddling No.1, in which she became good friends with in "The Poddleville Case". She has a big dislike for insects and bugs, or anything else messy or gross she comes across. One of her most common phrases to say is "Ew, Ew, and double Ew!" when she's around those very things. She also freaks out when she and her friends are in a crisis, though this decreases in later seasons. Interests She loves running races, gymnastics, Double Dutch, skipping, drawing, and writing plays about herself. Her favorite movie is , her favorite food is tofu burgers, apples, and spaghetti, and loves the book by .Meet Jackie page 2Meet Jackie page 3 Jackie also likes pirates, and even pretends to be one named Jumpin' Jax. Jackie also is a lover of the environment, like Inez. She may have become vegetarian due to that fondness for preserving life. Family She is known to have an unnamed mother, and loves her really much, as shown in "Mother's Day". She also has a pet dog, as mentioned in "The Emperor has Snow Clothes". Appearance Like other characters, she sometimes appears in different clothing. It usually depends on where or what she's doing. Like in "A Perfect Score," she wore island getup complete with a Hawaiian shirt and a sarong. And in "Past Perfect Prediction," she wore a mechanics suit. But her normal and most familiar outfits consists of brown skin, curly black hair in a bun, a yellow sweater and scrunchie, a sky blue skirt, a red bracelet, earrings, and necklace, and lavender-white hi-tops that sometimes comes in handy, though when not in her hair, she sports a giant Afro. In cold snowy places (such as Penguia), she adds a winter coat. The first version of the coat is green. In later the coat changed to pink and purple. Appearances *"Lost My Marbles" *"Castleblanca" *"R-Fair City" *"Snow Day To Be Exact" *"Sensible Flats" *"Zeus on the Loose" *"The Poddleville Case" *"And They Counted Happily Ever After" *"Clock Like an Egyptian" *"The Secrets of Symmetria" *"A Day at the Spa" *"Of All the Luck" *"Eureeka" *"Cool It" *"Find Those Gleamers!" *"Codename: Icky' *"Return to Sensible Flats" *"Problem Solving in Shangri-La" *"Send in the Clones" *"Trading Places" *"Less Than Zero" *"Model Behavior" *"Fortress of Attitude" *"Size Me Up" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Out of Sync" *"Hugs and Witches" *"Totally Rad" *"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green" *"True Colors" *"All the Right Angles" *"Mother's Day" *"The Eye of Rom" *"A Whale of a Tale" *"Double Trouble" *"Raising the Bar" *"The Wedding Scammer" *"The Guilty Party" *"A Time to Cook" *"Trick or Treat" *"EcoHaven CSE" *"The Borg of the Ring" *"A World Without Zero" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Creech Who Would Be Crowned" *"The Grapes Of Plath" *"A Perfect Fit" *"Be Reasonable" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" *"Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets" *"Starlight Night" *"Balancing Act" *"The Icky Factor" *"Penguin Tears" *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Change of Art" *"The Case of the Missing Memory" *"A Crinkle in Time" *"A Broom of One's Own" *"A Tikiville Turkey Day" *"The Halloween Howl" *"A Clean Sweep" *"Designing Mr. Perfect" *"EcoHaven Ooze" *"The Fairy Borg Father" *"The Flying Parallinis" *"Crystal Clear" *"Inside Hacker" *"On the Line" *"A Fraction of a Chance" *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" *"When Penguins Fly" *"Unhappily Ever After" *"Escape from Merlin's Maze" *"Step by Step" *"Team Spirit" *"Jimaya Jam" *"Chaos as Usual" *"Spheres of Fears" *"Gone With the Fog" *"The Emperor Has Snow Clothes" *"The X-Factor" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"Father's Day" *"The Deedle Beast" *"Spellbound" *"The Hacker's Challenge" *"Face-Off" *"Peace, Love, and Hackerness" *"Hackerized" *"The Bluebird of Zappiness" *"An Urchin Matter" *"Going Solar" *"Trash Creep" * "The Cyberchase Movie" * "Cyberchase Live! Motherboard Saves the Day" Gallery Jackie (Sensible Flats).jpg Jackie (Clock Like an Egyptian).jpg Jackie (Problem Solving in Shangri-La).jpg Jackie (Less Than Zero).jpg Jackie (A Battle of Equals).jpg Jackie (Hugs and Witches).jpg Jackie (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green).jpg Jackie (Mother's Day).jpg Jackie (The Eye of Rom).jpg Jackie (Double Trouble).jpg Jackie (The Guilty Party).jpg Jackie (Trick or Treat).jpg Jackie (The Borg of the Ring).jpg Jackie (A World Without Zero).jpg Jackie (The Grapes of Plath).jpg Jackie (Measure for Measure).jpg Jackie (A Crinkle in Time).jpg Jackie (EcoHaven Ooze).jpg Jackie (The Flying Parallinis).jpg Jackie (Hackerized!).jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Damsel in Distress